Show Him What You Got
by ShellyStark
Summary: Things go horribly wrong on movie night. Written for this prompt:Prompt: 12. There's a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. 'Twould be a pity to damage yours.  The Princess Bride. Over on LJ


**Show Him What You Got**

For the first time in his life, Tony was actually trying to build a relationship. Naturally, he wanted nothing more than to jump right under the sheets and 'get busy' with the ever arousing Pepper Potts; but for her, he would wait. He wouldn't push any type of advances on her; hell he was even going to cut himself off from…himself. Things would happen when they would happen.

And the wait was killing him.

Three months. Three months and all he had managed to get were a few chances to feel her up in a skimpy swimsuit. His 'Stark stick' was not a happy camper.

He was unbelievably eager for her all the time.

Tony had even gone as far as to buying his jeans a size bigger in a failed attempt to hide his frustrating situation. Failed because one: Pepper was the one who actually purchased all his clothes, and two: her eyes would wander 'down there' every time she thought he wasn't paying attention. She was well aware of his impending need and he swore she was enjoying making him suffer.

She sat curled up against him on the sofa for what had become their weekly movie night. It was Peppers turn to choose, and Tony questioned the titles that were now glowing blue across the screen.

"The Princess Bride? Seriously Pepper? What the hell is The Princess Bride?"

"You've never seen this?" Pepper asked, looking genuinely surprised and pressing down the pause button.

"I'm sorry, I must have been busy inventing the next greatest thing to be bothered by a chick flick," Tony bragged, sounding like a spoiled child.

"It's not a chick flick Tony," Pepper retorted. "Now just be quiet and watch."

And so he watched; and though he refused to admit it, he thought it was a decent enough movie. He actually enjoyed the goofy one liners and the horribly cheesy shrieking eel's and the ROUS's. By the time the end was near Tony was very much digging the film in all its wonderful eighties glory.

"There's a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. 'Twould be a pity to damage yours." Cary Elwes' character, Westley said; making all the interest Tony had in the movie vanish with improper thoughts of Pepper in it's place.

He turned his eyes down and stole a glance at the tempting buds beneath her t-shirt. She did in fact have perfect breasts; at least that's what he gathered from what little he actually saw of them. He pictured the two of them in bed; her arching her back under him as he trailed kisses down her sweet curves.

Tony swallowed hard and tried to go back to watching the movie, but that just wasn't going to happen. Not with the flood of erotic images now swimming around in his head.

"All right Potts let's see 'em," Tony demanded, shifting on the couch so they were now facing each other.

Pepper's eyes widened in surprised and her mouth fell open. "Excuse me!"

"Hey, that guy gets to see some fabulous boobs," he said waving his hand at the screen, "the way I see it, I should get to see some too."

"You've got to be kidding me," Pepper groaned, moving to the other side of the couch. Making sure she was far out of his reach. "What the hell is the matter with you!"

"Me? I'm dying here Pepper," Tony pleaded. "I have never in my adult life gone this long with out some sort of relief. Throw me a bone here; no pun intended."

"I don't know whether or not to be disgusted or impressed," Pepper darkly laughed.

She sat scowling with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at him with icy blue-gray eyes.

And on the other side sat Tony; looking like a scolded puppy. They stayed that way until well after the credits had stopped.

"Look Pep, I'm sorry," he said with a sigh. "Perhaps I went about this the wrong way."

"You think!" she scoffed.

"Okay, well…I'm gonna head downstairs for a while; keep my mind busy." Tony reluctantly removed himself from the couch and slowly walked towards the stairs. "Goodnight Pepper."

Tony tried tinkering on the hot rod; but that didn't help. He tried making adjustments to the suit, upgrading JARVIS, and greasing up Dummy's wheels; but still his thoughts remained on Pepper. Only now he kept thinking about how incredible stupid he had been. He had no intentions of going back up and facing the wrath of Pepper, if she hadn't already left for home. So using his hoodie as a pillow he lied down on the workshop couch and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Feather light touches across his forehead pulled Tony from his sleep. He opened his eyes to find Pepper sitting on the edge of the cushion, brushing the hair from his eyes. All the anger had disappeared and now there was nothing but love in her eyes.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" she said softly, shaking her head and smiling.

"So I've been told," he replied. Tony sat up and took her petit hands in his.

"Pepper I'm sor-"

"Shhhh" Pepper placed a finger over his lips. "It's all right Tony."

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm." Pepper placed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth and retreated up the workshop stairs.

Tony's jaw nearly came unhinged and hit the concrete at the sight of her baby pink tee fluttering down to the floor.

"You better hurry up Stark; before I change my mind," she called down to him.

Tony couldn't stop the mile wide grin that smeared across his face.

"As you wish."

* * *

**A/N: You know the drill...**


End file.
